


The Colors Of My Life

by donutsweeper



Category: John Doe - Fandom
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colors can mean a lot to a person</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colors Of My Life

John Doe saw the world in black and white.

Literally.

He understood colors; he could expound upon the differences between violet and purple, explaining their history, usage in design and the implications of choosing one over the other. He could tell which painter chose vermilion over venetian red and why ecru was deemed masculine but ivory was not.

He knew all sorts of facts like that.

He knew... everything.

But, to him, knowing pi to the thousandth digit paled in comparison to being able to _see_ cherry red.

Luckily, color doesn't affect taste. Only perception. Or so he told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "Barnum."


End file.
